comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-03-11 - The Real Thing
Carter had called Shiera and told her he would be home soon. So he shows up not too long after answering her call. He's wearing his business clothes and carrying his luggage when he hits the back door. The door that doesn't include going into the museum it'self. "Sweet heart! I'm home. " Shiera answers the call when it comes in, and growls in answer, "I'm already dressed." And she's there when you arrive, fully armed with sword, mace, and yes, even a spear. The spear is held pointing to the roof, almost taking out some of the ceiling. Her eyes are narrowed behind her Hawk mask, "You took too long to answer my call." She's frustrated, and looks very angry, and ready to stomp or rather fly out of here for war. Carter frowns and holds up a hand Shiera, "Take off your helmet." He says with a heavy sigh, "I ran into Kendra at the air port. I was kind of in shock and forgot to turn on the infernal machine. I called you as soon as I did. She's probably already took a jet out of the city. She's running, not wanting anything to do with us." He says with his arms folding. "She's not an agent of Hath-Set well not willing anyway." Shiera's eyes narrow further at you, almost closed. "How can you so easily think that?! What did she say, what did she do? What happened?!" She is frowning deeply and not too happy right now, but she is not in a rage. Carter nods, "I was getting myself a cup of coffee and us a couple of scones at the Starbucks at the airport. She stepped in and we came face to face." He frowns, "She had tickets to anywhere else." He shakes his head, "We talked a bit. She's Kendra the Kendra I know but I don't see you in her any more." He shrugs, "I somehow brought her back when I brought you back. Dr. Occult lied to us." "What do you mean?" Shiera finally removes her mask and tosses it aside, "/I/ was Kendra! She was me! Her soul left and I entered, how can this just happen! And it not be an illusion?" Definately confused. Carter says, "And we're reincarnated lovers with our souls curse to find each other and die before being reborn again. You were Kendra. You were the soul in her at the time. But are memories part of the soul or they part of the brain?" He hmms, "Some how we've altered the curse. Now some how dragged Kendra's body and her soul the soul you replaced along for the ride?" Sheira is shocked into silence....she is staring at you with wide eyes. "You...can't be serious. Another soul...pulled into the curse perhaps?" She looks horrified. "What have I do?" She moves to step back, and sits back hard on the couch. Carter frowns, "I don't darling. It wasn't you. Maybe it was me. Maybe Dr. Occults horrible idea of a joke. He told me at the time her soul and her body was at rest. It seems he lied. If we need to beat anyone it's Occults ass." Sheira buries her face into her hands. "Or did he lie to us for a reason? You just said she didn't want anything to dow ith us, but...why did she come to St. Roch?" Carter says, "Didn't know you were alive and has holes in her memory. Said she was looking to find somewhere to continue her education in film production. DIdn't have any plans to seak me out. Was through with Superheoring? Was living with Speed." A nod at that. "I guess....I owe her an apology. I really thought...," and Sheira looks over at you, her heart in her eyes. It's hurting. She knows more than anyone the suffering, the survivals guilt, and so much more that Kendra has suffered and is likely still struggling with. "She didn't deserve that reaction from me, but...I guess I've become so paranoid." Carter moves to sit down next to Shiera, "Well you reacted as you normally react. And most the time it's right." He sighs, "There will be time for that. But for now, I've had a long flight, dealt with a dear friend I thought was dead suprise me at the air port, and you upset. Would you like to go work out some frustrations. Your already dress for it. It won't take me long to be dressed myself."